Last SacrificeMy version
by faithinlove97
Summary: Rose is locked in Jail and only one person can save her. But will they risk it all to save just one part of their life?
1. Chapter 1

My Version of the book Last Sacrifice by Richelle Mead.

**Chapter 1.**

Sat on the cold metal bed in my prison cell I had time to think about everything that had ever gone wrong in my life. Running away from 's, getting caught. Falling in love. Almost being killed by someone I trusted, being kidnapped by strigoi. Mason being killed and the list goes on and on. But one particular bit of my small life kept coming up to kick me whilst I was down, Dimitri's voice saying

"Love fade's, Mine has"

Then seeing him in the cafe and talking to him and then... this. All my friends are banned from seeing me. No one would anyway. At least that's what I think. Some might say I was being selfish, but why would anyone visit me? I am supposedly the killer of Queen Tatiana and anyway I was on my way to losing my friends before that. I miss Lissa though. We were always there for each other I miss how we used to be able to just laugh and all my struggles went away or at least for that amount of time. But now I have so many it probably wouldn't help.

I am always worried about Lissa. She has spirit and when she uses it she has a tendency to go a bit crazy. I can take that from her. But then I am crazy. I'm worried she'll overdo it, and I know there are some people out there who want to take her away and use her for their own devices and as always there's Strigoi to worry about.

The list of people banned from seeing me was a short one, but then relatively long if you counted who might actually want to see me. I had to write through the bars with a nearly blunt pen the list read like this:

Vasilisa Dragomir

Dimitri Belikov

Christian Ozera

Mia Rinaldi

Eddie Castile

Janine Hathaway

Adrian Ivashkov

These People I just couldn't bear to see. Especially Dimitri. Even thinking about him now brings a pain in my heart that I will never willingly admit to another soul. EVER. I will never be made weak or a fool by love again. As I was contemplating my life's works I heard footsteps heading for my cell I look up and see Abe Mazur, my father of sorts standing there. " Rose" He says "please let your friends in, they really want to see you and they deserve better treatment that this." I sighed. " What about me ! Abe. Don't I deserve better than this?" Abe looked down at me, "Yes, you do, but for now settle for letting your friends in?" I turned away from him. "Fine." Abe smiled. " Good Girl." He turned around and shouted up the steps. "You guys can come in now!" I heard pounding on stairs and turned around to see Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Adrian. They were all looking at me excitedly. I felt like a caged bear ready to be the next entertainment. Except Dimitri, he had that maddeningly sexy calm smile on his face that clearly said, _I said all that stuff, but do you really believe it?_ And the answer was, yes I did believe it. I did believe he had broken my heart. And more than once, I did believe he had said words more painful to me than any weapon. I miss him so much but I will never tell him. Lissa spoke first.

"Rose, why wouldn't you let us come before? Are you ok and why are you acting like this?" I sighed. "I don't want to talk to any of you. O.k. I wish you would just leave me alone. Do you have any idea what you have all done!" Dimitri spoke up next.

"What have we done Rose?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Well first off, you broke my heart, Lissa you keep me hanging around when you don't need me and I only end up getting hurt, well Christian, you ain't that bad but still. Adrian, you are like some love sick puppy always fawning over me and I AM SICK OF IT!" Dimitri laughed.

"I so believe you Rose he said.

I turned away again. "You should, I wish you would all just leave me alone! Haven't I earned a bit of peace? I mean come on I am going to die in a few days, can't I have a small bit of peace?" They all just looked at each other. "I guess not then." I said acidly.

Christian didn't look happy. "Come on Lissa lets go!"

"I can't leave her. Christian I can't, she doesn't mean any of that. I know she doesn't!"

"Well I'm leaving Christian said and walked out with a very disgruntled Adrian behind him. " I, I have to go after him" Lissa said. "But Rose..."

Dimitri looked down at me. "I will stay here with her. Can you influence a guard to let me in?"

Lissa babbled, "Yes of course it should be easy enough." She turned to the guardian. "You will let Dimitri in and let him stay for as long as he likes and then forget he was ever here. Ok?"

The guardian never had a chance "Yes princess Lissa." Lissa smiled up at Dimitri.

"Now unlock the door" She snapped. The guardian did exactly that. Dimitri walked in and sat down. Lissa smiled and walked out after Christian. "Rose," Dimitri said "Please, you have no idea how hard it has been for me, knowing what you are going through, and knowing you are keeping me out of your life. I know what I said was horridly mean, but I never meant a word of it Please! I need you back Rose. Don't give up yet! Please" I looked at him.

"What happens if it's not my choice, Dimitri there is nothing I can do. I am going to die."


	2. AN

**AN.**

**Sorry not any more writing. I just wanted to say that all the copyright belongs to Richelle Mead. She owns everything! Also, I need to know who you think is better Dimitri or Adrian. Please let me know and also if you like my story. It's really hard to know that everyone can read it and it is my own so please no negative comments. I am a huge Vampire Academy fan and love all vampire books. Except Twilight. What can I say. I'm a sucker for the traditional **


	3. Chapter 2 Roses new tricks

Chapter 2.

"No Rose!" Dimitri gasped, "We'll find you a way out of this!" I smiled sadly at him. "There is no way Dimitri. Face it. My life is over, for a crime I never committed." He looked at me with a look words can't describe, then he was holding me kissing the top of my head whispering. "I know Roza, I know, I'm so sorry Roza. I know, I know!" I started to cry then. God I missed him so much. Now it seemed we could never be this way again, well that royally sucked. Just when my life is about to end, then, he chooses to admit his feelings! Why not when I saved him from strigoi life, or all the other times! Why now, but thinking about it then I finally realised, he could still remember all he did as a strigoi, so he remembered about the certain things he did when he kidnapped me as strigoi. Not cool, but I couldn't blame him, and so I forgave him, with my whole heart and being, too bad it was too late. I was going to die. There was no way out of it. Yes I was wrongly accused. But would the court care? No they only want to prevent disruption and make it look like they have everything under control. Well they don't that crazy ass killer is still on the loose and no one knows who he/she is. All we know is, they must hate me. Who would frame me like that? Dimitri moving in my arms awoke me from my thoughts. He was looking out of the cell.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"There's a commotion going on outside." He said, smiling down at me.

"Over what?" I asked, ignorant as ever. "I am unsure Roza, I don't know either." I laughed. "Wow" I said, "For once you are just like me." He looked down at me like I was mad. I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I'm never in on anything; I never know what's happening." He looked down at me, "Roza now is not the time for your weird humour."

I heard running footsteps to my cell and there was Eddie.

"Hey Eddie." I said "What's with all the noise." Eddie's eyes gleamed.

"YOU'RE FREE TO GO!" He cried. I just looked at him. He had to be joking; I mean they had to have caught the real killer for me to be set free.

"Don't ask! Ok I'll tell you. They found another victim... staked with your stake. Obviously it couldn't have been you. So you're free to go now! The court ruled that someone else must be breaking in getting your stake and using it to kill. They obviously thought you has escaped or been killed by now so they thought now would be the perfect time to strike again, but it wasn't and your free to go!" I looked into his eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Who was the victim?" I asked quietly. "Tell me or I swear! I will be put back behind these bars."

Eddie looked at me "It was... Adrian."

I looked at him, "No he can't be! He was so powerful." I couldn't say anything else. Dimitri's hold on me tightened and it was a minute before Eddie could say anything else.

"He was asleep Rose, he wasn't prepared to fight. It took him completely off guard."

I sobbed into Dimitri's shirt. Then a realization hit me. I knew exactly who was doing this. Someone who wanted to get the throne so badly they would kill for it. It was. Victor. OMG I thought I am totally killing him as soon as I am free! Dimitri sensed my mood changed and drew back to look at me.

"Roza" He asked quietly. "What is wrong?" I looked up at him, smiling wickedly.

"I know" I said. He looked at me in utter confusion. "I know who did it!"

Dimitri stood up. "Who?" He asked "Roza, who did this?" I looked at him. I wished he could guess, but then, he didn't have all the clues.

"Natalie" I said simply. Dimitri gasped, but not out of shock, out of sheer horror that he couldn't have thought of that.

"Of course, she always wanted power. She knows Lissa was the queens favourite after Adrian, so she thought get rid of Adrian and then Lissa's in line. Then get rid of her, and she can take over. The whole vampire world would be in shock, no one could prevent it."

He looked at me in shock.

"Lissa" I stumbled over the word just before the pain hit. Lissa in unimaginable pain. I screamed at the same times as she did and pushed past Eddie and Dimitri. I sprinted to her room and arrived to find her fighting for her life against Natalie. Boy was Natalie strong. She had Lissa by the neck and was just reaching down to bite Lissa when I entered the room. "Rose!" Lissa cried when she saw me. I leaped at Natalie's back and knocked her over, I sat atop her knocking the living, wait not dead daylight's out of her before reaching for my stake and slamming it through her useless un-dead heart.

Lissa collapsed next to me. "Didn't Dimitri kill her?" She sobbed I looked down at my best friend who had just faced the worst possible crisis her own cousin set out to kill her.

"Well, Liss, as you know they found Victor, but no one ever asked about Natalie, we all just assumed someone else to care of her, and yes Dimitri got her in the heart but if it slips out before they are fully dead, they can wake up again. So I think that's how she's here." Lissa looked up at me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"So she killed the others as well?" I nodded, "And framed you for it?" I nodded again. Lissa cried for a while longer and then choked out, "I used to think her willingly turning strigoi was the worst thing she could ever do. Turns out I was wrong huh?" We sat like that for a while. Then a cleanup team arrived and took Natalie away. I kept a hold of Lissa through it all and when they were gone asked Dimitri to wait outside so I could get Lissa ready for bed.

Once she was changed and under the covers I sat with her a while, "Rose" She said warily, "Never leave me, ever! Promise!"

I looked down at my best friend. "Vasilisa Dragomir I have never heard someone be as silly as you. Of course I will never leave you!" She fell asleep after that and I left her sleeping contentedly. As soon as I was out of her door Dimitri rushed over. "How is she?" He asked. "She's fine" I answered. "Maybe just in a little shock, but that's normal. I just wish there was a way she never had to remember any of this!"

"Rose!" Dimitri gasped. "You know you can get in her mind. Do you think you could take all the bad memories away or just the shock?" I look at Dimitri, a smile forming on my face.

"I could as well I think! But you'd have to make sure no one ever spoke of it to her again." I said.

Dimitri smiled. "That can be arranged. I walked back to Lissa's room, motioning Dimitri to follow but be quiet and went inside and knelt by her bed, tentatively I entered her mind. I searched around for the memory. I found it and tried to draw it from her, but it was harder than I thought. I finally managed to erase her memory and collapsed backwards pulling out of her mind at the same time. Dimitri caught me and gathered me up in his arms and took me to my room. I was surprised that it was exactly the same as when I last saw it. Dimitri lay e down on my bed and tucked the covers up around me then turned to leave. "Dimitri" I begged. "Please stay!" He turned to me fighting some inner war. "I can't" He said. I retaliated "Dimitri, I just took away all her bad memories of today, which means that I have them now, I can see everything from her point of view, and it's scary, please stay Dimitri." I knew I won as he reluctantly lowered himself down onto the bed. I moved closer to him and he put an arm around me. I fell asleep listening to his steady heart beat.

When I woke up in the morning he was still there asleep. He looked amazing. As if sensing that I was awake he opened his eyes. I leant close to him and kissed him lightly before sliding out of bed and into the shower. When I got out Dimitri was already gone, but he had left a note

_My darling Roza,_

_I left to go get ready, the others are all meeting for breakfast as usual at the cafe. I will see you there I think it will put a bit of heart back into the group. I am glad Lissa is ok now, and I hope you are too._

_Your one true love,_

_Dimitri._

I hurried to get changed and raced downstairs and across the palace grounds to the cafe. Dimitri wasn't there yet but Lissa was. When I arrived she looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Liss, are you alright?"

"Yep" She said popping the p. "Why wouldn't I be?"

All I could think was, Oh Liss, if only you knew.

_**Hey so you guys like the ending? I hope so it took me forever to write this, I didn't know where to stop. Review plssssss I really want to know if my writings any good! I am a total Vampire Academy fan! Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**_


	4. 3 Dimitri's thirst

**Hey so did you like my last chapter. Here's another chapter, picking up two months after the last one. Hope you like it XxXx Sazza XxXx**

We were all gathered in my room. Lissa had just been crowned Queen, and we were thinking of ways to keep her safe. Obviously she has guardians, but guardians are not resistant to compulsion so we thought it best to have loads of her friends guarding her too. Dimitri smiled at me from behind Lissa.

_Rose, PAY ATTENTION!_

_HUH? Lissa? How did you do that?_

_I have been practicing, if you had been listening you would have known_

_Sorry Liss_

_I know Rose, you are just sooo in lurrrvvve_

_Shut up Liss_

We burst out laughing. Christian looked at us "God I am going out with a weirdo, way to ruin my rep!"

I laughed at him, "What you mean your non-existent rep?"

"Rose" He said

"Yep?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Pyro boy, you rule hell, so no!"

Christian turned away shaking his head. Lissa looked at him laughing.

"What?" Christian said indignantly. Lissa was in hysterics by this time.

_Liss?_

_Sorry Rose, just, you know, I think you're right there!_

_Huh?_

_At him ruling hell, I mean look at his face._

_No I think my face would BREAK!_

We both laughed out loud and I said "A face only Lissa could love!"

The others were looking at us like we were freaks.

Dimitri spoke up then "Rose, we really need to get planning."

Oh yeh I had forgotten about that. I looked up at him and was caught by how stunningly handsome he was. Hid Chocolate brown eyes shone with hidden amusement, His hair was tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and he was wearing guardian uniform, to me he had never been so beautiful. He kept looking down at me until Adrian snapped

"Rose, we do have some vital issues going on here" I looked at him, he was glowering, obviously not happy about Dimitri and I. So I replied with as much venom in my voice as possible,

"Yeah, figuring out how we can all survive without killing you. I was thinking, dump you and the rest of us look after her, then we won't have as much annoyingness or drunkenness on the team. That sound god to you?" He just glared at me but I could see the others smiling. I glanced at the clock and saw it was getting late.

Dimitri looked too and suggested that we continue the meeting tomorrow. Everyone agreed and went back to their bedrooms in the court, except Dimitri. He stayed and I fell asleep once more listening to his heart beat.

DPOV

Looking down at Rose as she slept, I couldn't believe all the things I had done to her, and now she trusted me enough to fall asleep with me holding her? I looked down at her, with her brown hair flowing freely down her back and her almond shape eyes closed lightly in sleep, and I felt peace, peace and... Hunger. No more like thirst. THIRST FOR HER BLOOD! But no I could never do that to her. What was HAPPENING to me? I couldn't thirst for her blood; I wasn't a moroi or a strigoi! Oh, I had been a strigoi though, and no one knew exactly what had happened when I had changed back to a dhampir. The only other person who had been a strigoi and been changed back to dhampir was a guy called Robert who was Victor Dashkov's brother. He never fully told us, well them, the consequences of pulling my soul back to my body and turning me back to a dhampir. Could it be that I would lust for blood?

Her throat was in a good position to bite and before I realised what I was doing I was leaning towards her, when I realised what I was doing I snapped back. How could I even consider hurting Rose! I knew I would have to try and talk to Victor about this. But alone I would never let Rose hear of this. Ever. She deserved a bit of peace and calm in her life. But now I could hear the blood pulsing around her body and I could smell it too. It smelt so good, and I leant down and sank my teeth in to her neck.

RPOV.

I had just gotten to sleep when Adrian pulled me into a dream

"_Hey little Dhampir" He said._

"_Hey Adrian" I said smiling, he had me in a completely outrageous outfit, a red dress that finished midway down my thighs and some black high heeled sandals. You have to admit, I thought, the boy's got style. He was just about to say something else when I felt the harshest pain in my neck and was pulled out of the dream to wake up gasping._

The pain was too much. I started to scream but didn't have the strength; I was casting my mind about wondering, WHAT ON EARTH WAS HAPPENING? When I realised, someone was drinking my blood, and that someone was Dimitri. But what! How? He wasn't Moroi or Strigoi, and they had endorphins to stop the pain and this hurt, it hurt like HELL. I lost consciousness then, glad to drift into the dark, to get away from the pain.

DPOV.

I KNEW WHEN Rose woke up. She started struggling, and I wanted to hold her close tell her it was ok, but I just couldn't stop drinking, her blood was intoxicating, it was all my favourite flavours combined into one. I couldn't stop I felt her body go limp and I knew I was taking too much but I couldn't stop I had no choice. But I fought to regain control of my body and stopped drinking from her. I looked down at the girl in my arms and she looks so pale, I felt for her pulse and it was the weakest I had ever felt. She was close to death, if I had taken one drop more, she probably would be dead.

How could I be so stupid? How could I think it was ok to drink from the one person who was always there for me? I heard her draw in one rattling breath and I knew she was dying I had to get help!

I ran to my phone which was on the dresser. I looked through my contacts and called Lissa.

"Huh, why are you calling this late on Dimitri?" She asked sleepily.

"Lissa" I said shakily, "I have done something terrible, and you have to come help me!"

She gasped at my voice, I knew she was thinking, but he never loses control this much! What has he done to make him lose this much control. "I'm coming, where are you?"

"Roses bedroom" I replied before hanging up. I sat down on the bed next to Roses still body and thought about what I had done, I had betrayed the trust of the one person I truly loved and nearly killed them. I hated myself now and no one could ever tell me that what I did was ok.

Two minutes after I had called her, Lissa arrived knocking on the door. I went to the door and let her in. She immediately looked in and gasped.

"What happened to Rose, what's wrong with her?" She asked hurriedly.

I looked up at her, "Lissa, when you brought me back, I don't think I'm fully dhampir anymore, I did that to her, I drank her blood, and I NEARLY KILLED HER!" I said before collapsing in tears.

"Oh My God" Was all Lissa could manage.

I stopped crying after a minute and said, "Lissa she's dying, can you help her?"

Lissa went to her and said, "I think I can, but she will have to rest for a while" She put her hand just above roses neck, not touching her, and I saw her magic do its work, Roses neck healed up and she began to get a bit more colour in her cheeks. Her breathing steadied out and she looked just healthy in general. When Lissa was finished, no one else was ever going to be able to tell what had happened, Lissa and I were the only ones who knew of the atrocity I had committed. I wanted to keep it that way but I would also never forget what I had done, how she looked, the feeling of being her death. Lissa got up and walked over to me and said, "Someone should probably stay with her, but I can't, are you up to it Dimitri?" I looked at her. "Yes" I said. She opened the door and left. I went back to the bed and laid down beside Rose, the hunger was gone, for now at least. As I turned on my side to look at her, she opened her eyes, and screamed when she saw me.

**Ok, so how do you like it, I could have written more, But I have to go out, please review and make sure to keep reading. I'll try and update again tomorrow as it's half term. But when school starts again no guarantees. Please review, tell me what you think of my plot line. XxXx sazza XxXx**


	5. Chapter 4 Roses forgiveness

Chapter 4 Rose's Forgiveness

**Hey guy's, **

**I loved the ending to the last chapter; I'm just totally unsure how to start it off again. If you don't like it please tell me and I will see what I can do **

RPOV.

I realised I was coming back into consciousness after being in the darkness for so long I fought to regain control of my body. I slowly opened my eyes to look into the man who had hurt me on multiple occasions, and screamed. He looked so shocked and in pain but all I could think was, OMG he is going to hurt you again! So I got up and ran to the other side of my bedroom with my back against the wall. He stared at me with hurt in his eyes, Killers eyes I thought.

"Rose" He said, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I swear, I am so sorry." He walked over to me and put a hand out towards me and I flinched back. Pain reflected clearly in his eyes.

"Roza, no please, you have no idea why I did that, the thirst it was just too much, and you were there, and so perfect and, I needed it Rose, I am so sorry I hurt you but I did need it, more than anything I have ever needed in my entire life."

I looked into his eyes and was surprised to find that I actually believed him.

DPOV

As I looked down into her eye's I realised that she did believe me now. I extended my hand and she took it. I led her over to her bed and sat her down.

She asked quietly. "Is this an effect of being a strigoi turned dhampir?" I looked at her and my heart felt like it was going to burst. She was my everything, my other half and I needed her to understand.

"I, I think so Roza, but I am not sure. I think I need to find Victor Dashkov and ask him what happened about his brother. But then his brother was Moroi in the first place. So no difference there." I looked down at her and I realised that she did understand.

"Why did you want to drink my blood though? Why not anyone else's?" I mean the others were only there a few minutes before you could have pounced on one of them easily" She looked up at me shakily; I could see how tired she was getting. "I don't know Roza. I don't know. But for now you are tired you should get some sleep" It was pointless saying that as she was already unconscious in my arms. I laid her down on her bed and then sat up watching her.

I watched her wake up as the sun set (Vampire time frames) She yawned and stretched before looking around her room. "Hey Dimitri" She said with a smile on her face, it still shocked me how easy going she can be. I mean sometimes she can be a right bitch, but she was never really like that to me, only to people who, for the most part, deserved it.

"Hey Roza" I answered. I watched her for signs of dizziness but she seemed fine, like it had never happened. But I knew it had, and I knew nothing was going to change that. She looked at me with those soulful brown eyes full of so much emotion and asked-

"So you know, I didn't dream last night did I?" She sounded wary, like she wished she had. I rushed to her side and put my arm around her.

"I am so sorry Roza, I am so so so sorry" She looked up with tears in her eyes and they started to leak out onto her cheeks. When I had gone to her in that cell I had promised myself I would never hurt her again. But I had. I hoped she didn't hate me for it. I knew I deserved it, but if she did, my life wasn't worth living anymore. She sobbed again and I pulled her closer to me.

Just then Lissa entered the room; Rose looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Rose, how are you?" Lissa asked. Rose looked to me and then back to Lissa.

"I am good thanks; I mean when has Rose Hathaway ever not been fine!" Lissa looked at her and looked as if she wanted to say more, but I got up and dragged her out of the room and shut the door to talk to her.

"Lissa is she gonna be ok?" I asked hurriedly.

Lissa looked at me, "I think so, but I'm not sure"

"Lissa, why do I only want her blood? I could have taken blood from any of you, why her?"

Lissa kept staring at me "I think it's because you're soulmates I was reading u on it, and I think it means you need to drink blood but you can only drink hers. You're bonded to her for life as strongly as she and I are bonded."

I looked down at her. "Lissa, this can't be happening, you moroi need blood every few days. I can't risk her like that?" Lissa looked away.

"Don't you think it should be her choice too Dimitri, what if she wants to help you?" I glared down at her.

"I will not risk her life, ever again, and you don't understand, the bite, it hurt her. There were noo endorphins. I can't hurt her like that!" She glanced up at me.

"It should still be her choice"

"No Lissa, I will not force her to cope with this too. She has too much on her plate already."

**Hey so how'dya like the ending.**

**What do you think should happen, he tells her and she lets him bite her, or he loses control?**

**I loveeeeee the ending, but then I love the beginning to, I'm sorry it's short, but it's the best I can do **


	6. 5Roses Choice

**Heya Guy's!**

**So I am at a friends house writing this!**

**I am now adding her into the story. (A bribe)**

**She is gonna be called Jade. She has in the story,black hair, red highlights and jade green eyes,**

**She is a strigoi with feelings. She does not eat people (yet anyway :) lol) She has some major kl powers, but I'll keep those secret for now! I know I made a mistake in one of the previous chapters cos I said adrian was saying something when he was ACTUALLY DEAD. But I meant christian LOL!**

**XxXxXx Sazza xXxXxX**

Two day's after end of last chappie.

RPOV.

Dimitri has seemed distant these past few days. He hasn't been talking to me. Ever since he, _Shivers, _bit me, he has been avoiding me. I don't know why. I don't seem to know anything. I don't know why he thirsted for my blood, I don't know why it hurt as bad as it did. And I especially don't know why he is ignoring me. He talks to Lissa all the time though. Its just like before. I miss him , but is that enough? I remember his own word's "_Love fades, mine has."_ and I start to wonder whether he was right. Does love fade, and has it already? I got up to walk to his room and demand an answer, I opened my door walked out into the corridor and was almost mowed down by a girl in such a hurry she hadn't even noticed me. She stopped to look at me though. "OMG, You're Rose Hathaway! You are like TOTALLY FAMOUS! One day I am gonna be famous just like you! I mean I have done all you have done, but no one cares 'cause well..." I look her up and down, she has the prettiest ebony black hair EVER and she had put in some blood red highlight, pretty corageous for a, STRIGOI! She sees that I have noticed and laughs. "Hi yeah, I'm used to that reaction. My names Jade and I am the Oldest Living Strigoi. I was awakened 1,500 years ago at the age of 17. In my time, many human had access to Moroi powers. I was a human with power in all elements. Because of this when I was awakened I was Good, Yes I have to drink blood, but I don't kill and I have feelings too. Not once in my life have I ever killed a human or a moroi, or a dhampir. Now I have killed strigoi. I lost count of how many a few thousand years back. You see when I was awakened I also gained another power. I can control darkness. It hurts Strigoi so much and is another of the only ways to kill them." I look at her stunned. Wow this girl is a fighter! "Ummmm, wow, I mean, that is sooo cool, but how did you manage that?" She smiled. "I don't know, it's just another of life's little mysteries." She looked at me realization seeming to dawn on her face. "OMG you know Adrian Ivashkov, are you the one he liked?" I looked down upset. "Yeah, I mean when he died it kind off, well we were meant to be together, but I still liked Dimitri and it was.. difficult. My heart was torn and then seeing him die. I guess I feel like it was kinda my fault." She smiled, all I could think was, weirdo, she's talking abut dead people and smiling. I was just going to walk off when I saw someone walk down the corridor. I noticed that he looked vaguely familiar, then I realized who it was. OMGADRIANIVASHKOVISALIVE! "Adrian!" I screamed He looked up and smiled lazily, then slung his arm over Jade's shoulder. Huh? Does he like JADE? But, I mean last time I checked, he liked ME! Does no one want me any more? It seems like it. "Yeah, Jade brought me back, so now we're bonded, by a DOUBLE bond. She can hear my thought's as well as the fact that I can hear hers. She is AMAZING you know?" I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, she sounds it." I turned around with a quick "Bye" and ran to my room. I packed all my clothes and important things. I called my dad. "Dad, please can you arrange a car and a place to stay for me?" I could sense his shock "Why Kiz(**for those who don't know kiz is daughter in Turkish, AND YES HE IS TURKISH!)**?" I started to cry. "I'm just not needed here any more. I don't like staying where I am not wanted." I know he is considering refusing. "If you don't I'll just gather up all the money I have and stay at some cheap crappy motel." He sighs.

"When can I deny you what's yours kiz? I'll send a car to pick you up. It'll be there in an hour." Great that left me an hour to write my goodbye's. I couldn't do it in person. I knew they would convince me not to go, but this was MY CHOICE. I deserved it. I hung up and started to write.

_Dear Lissa, _

_I know you'll feel like I am betraying you all over again. But you have to understand. I need to do this. I understand that nobody here needs me any more. It's best if I just move on and let you all go. I'll always remember you though. Do you remember when we were kids and I always used to get in trouble with the teacher and you'd get yourself in trouble just to stick with me? I do. I'll never forget you. Remember I can't. We'll both be stuck in this bond forever! I'm so glad I knew you Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. We'll always be best friends even when we are apart. Please forgive me and just let it go. Move on. You need to. I was no good for you anyway. The Guardians were right. I am to reckless. Stick with Dimitri. He'll be a good guardian for you. I'm gonna miss you all, but plese DON'T LOOK FOR ME. I mean it. This is my choice. The last one I'll ever make that is just for myself. You will always be my one, true and only best friend._

_Rose_

_XxX_

After finishing Lissa's letter I was near to tears. I decided Dimitri did deserve an explanation, but I didn't know how to convey all my feelings across in one letter.

_Dimitri,_

_I know right now you might be wondering where I am, but I have to ask, please don't look for me. I am leaving and I am not planning on coming back. You need to accept that. Please don't look for me. Please DON'T. I know it might hurt for a bit, I know it'll hurt me for a bit. But I need to do this. Remember what you said. "Sometimes you need to know when to do things for yourself" Well I know I HAVE to do this. I will never know why you bit me, But I will always know that if I hadn't you could have starved. So for that I am eternally thankful for the fact that I kept you alive. But still I wish all the things that have happened hadn't happened. I wish, I wish we could be together. No more hiding, no more pain. But there will always be pain. I realise that now. You might be strong enough to take it. But I don't think I am. I just can't take it any more. I need a break. No I need a new life. I need to know that I have strong life, with no surprises around the corner. I am sorry, if you actually care enough to be upset. I am sorry._

_Rose._

_XXXXX_

I was reminded of the song Walk Away. "You know I'm strong but I can't take that!" It was true, I couldn't take my heart breaking all over again. I had to stop living in a past where I was no longer welcome.

_Adrian,_

_I am glad you have finally found someone who can return your feelings, and I am glad that you are alive. When I heard you were the victim a part of me was broken forever, or so I thought. But you are fine! Jade is a good choice Adrian, she is one of the strongest people I have ever met. She might even get you to quit smoking! But then, seeing as she likes you for you, she probably wouldn't care. I am sorry you had to put up with me for so long. I thank you for being there for me at the times when I needed you most. I will always remember you. Maybe not all for the good things you did eh?_

_Live your life your way Adrian, don't let anyone else get in your way. Remember you are you, and no else should be able to change that. I hope you lead a good life. NO MORE DYING! Please don't look for me. Please remember that I will always miss you, but I just gotta do this. I know all the guardians will say I am the most irresponsible guardian ever, but you just gotta believe me. I am only doing this to protect you. Enclosed is a note to me from Tatiana. Read it and act on it as you think you should I only trust you with it. Lissa would freak, Dimitri would tell Lissa and so would Christian. You have to help Lissa._

_Rose_

_XxX_

I finished all my letters and sealed them in envelopes with their names on. I grabbed my bags and dragged them around dropping of letters in peoples rooms. I then went to the front of school and saw a car waiting for me. I walked outside and went to the car I opened the door and climbed in with all my bags. "Are you ready to leave Miss Hathaway?" I looked at him. "Yes" He put the car into 1st gear and we pulled away. I looked back at the court thinking of the life I was now leaving behind.

**Heya. I LOVE THIS CHAPPIEEEE SO MUCH!**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE LINE OF LYRICS IN THE SONG ALL BELONG TO VANESSA HUDGENS!**

**I hope you like the much of a cliffy, but what do you think'll happen to Rose next chapter?**

**Did you like Jade?I hope so as the bribe clearly states she has to be mentioned in every chapter after this one :)**

**I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**I'll post again soon!**

**XxXxSazzaxXxX**


	7. Chapter 6 England here I come!

**Ok Half an hour to write a whole chapter. LETS DO IT! **

Chapter 6

Looking back, I wondered if I was making the right choice. Was leaving Dimitri in his current state a good idea? I thought back to that night, did that really change everything. We had only just found each other again, and now I was leaving. I started to feel tired, and I knew I had a long drive to the airport, so I snuggled down to sleep on the comfortable seat of my dad's car. I slid into an all too familiar dream.

"_Adrian, Get out here" I sighed. Adrian could be so annoying at times, didn't he realise I DON'T WANT TO BE FOLLOWED. He walked out from behind a few bushes, he looked good, I had to admit, but I knew it was not going to do me any good to have doubts in my decision to leave._

"_Little Dhampir, do you have any idea, how worried people are about you. Belikov is practically killing himself about you leaving." Adrian looked upset, distressed. I had never seen him so distressed before._

"_Adrian, I have my reasons! For once I want to make my own choice, LIVE MY OWN LIFE. Why can't you give me that at least! Why does it always have to be about you STUPID ROTTEN SPOILT MOROI. We should have better status as all we do EVER unless we want to be treated with contempt is SERVE YOU FOR OUR WHOLE LIFE! WE NEVER HAVE ANY FREEDOM, It is always about you moroi, the saying of the guardians;_

_THEY ALWAYS COME FIRST._

_Well you know what sometimes we ought to come first! Have you ever even thought about that? We guard your lazy asses whilst you treat us like SH*T. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

The dream ended. I sat up groggily, feeling the car coming to a stop. "Where are we?" I asked the driver. "The airport."He replied "Your plane is leaving in 30 minutes; It is taking you to England. Your father thinks no one will look for you there."

I looked back only once as I walked through the airports automatic doors, my only connection to my old life drove away, leaving me homeless and a wreck of nerves. Half an hour later and I was on the plane ready to take off, I got my pink I-Pod out and started playing my playlist of favourite songs.

Bring me to life by evanescence came on first.

"Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold! Until you find it there and lead it back home!"

I knew this song was telling the truth, I felt like my soul had gone, I had no reason to live, I just had to, to prove that I rose Hathaway was an unstoppable force, and that NOTHING would get me down.

But for now, sleep might get me to lie down...

A long time later I woke up to the captain announcing that we needed to do up our seatbelts as we were preparing to land. Mine was already done up, so I just sat back waiting for the landing. We touched ground without a fuss. I exited the plane, got my baggage and headed outside, I looked around for a cab, but instead I found a LIMOSINE! The driver was standing by it with a sign reading Rosemarie Hathaway. I walked over and he opened the door for me. I found a note from my dad,

_Dear Rose, _

_I am very sorry that you have decided to give up your life as a guardian, but it is your choice. Your new home is in Fleet, Hampshire. It will take an hour to get there from the airport. I hope you enjoy the ride._

_Abe._

Great I thought, I have never heard of this place in my life, now I have to LIVE THERE!

Thanks dad not what I had in mind!

**Ok short I know, but it was all I had time for. Sorry loads more next time proms.**

**Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot!**


	8. 7 Dimitris Findings

Chapter 7

The limousine ride was amazing. It was so luxurious with loads of space. Too bad it was taking me to a tiny place inside a tiny place in the middle of NOWHERE. About an hour later the limousine pulled to a stop. The chauffeur got out of the limo and came to open my door. I looked at the house and f**king hell it was HUGE. It must have had about 10 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms and hell knows what else! My opinion of my dad just went up.

I walked inside and went through the entrance hall I came to a huge kitchen, I walked over to the fridge and found it full of food, and a note;

_Rose, Rose, Rose,_

_What are we going to do with you? How on earth did I figure out that the first place you would look would be in the fridge? Ok, your new life starts now, your new name is Ilana and you are transferring from a boarding school in America. You will enter year at Calthorpe Park School, so as to get as much human education as possible. Please be nice to the people and do try to make friends,_

_Abe_

I looked down at the note, my father seemed not so cool now, I didn't want to go to school! But maybe he was right, it would be good to keep up the pretence and a good way to get to know my way round this small town. For now I was tired, and if I was going to start school tomorrow I had better go get some rest.

**Ok yes, I am skipping a lot of time, I am gonna start up when she has been in England for 6 months and has friends and is popular ok. Don't moan, HOW WAS I MEANT TO FILL 6 MONTHS.**

"Ilana!" I heard someone call, I slowly raised my head, it was Chlo, my best friend for life. Since I arrived we had been best friends. We were always with each other and the others in our gang. We had even started a band, we called ourselves the AngelzzofMUSIK! We rocked if I had to say so myself. Chlo was background singer with Beth, Becky was on Drums, Megan on bass and Char on guitar. I sang lead. We had a few of our own songs in our repertoire that we were thinking of playing at a gig, but we decided to go safe and just sing other peoples songs I was just psyching myself up when Beth came in and reported on the audience, "There are some people out there who are new to town, I have no idea who they are!" I stood up and went to take a peek. _DIMITRI!_ What was he doing here? I couldn't face him. I was turmoil inside, but I knew I couldn't let the side down, I walked back over to the girls. "It doesn't matter who they are? They are here to see us right? So its fine! Lets go rock some MUSIC!" We all ran out onto the stage and I took my position at the mic.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I looked right at Dimitri as I sang those last few lines. My mind was filled with so many emotions, Love, Hate and Anger to name a few. When the song ended I broke the gaze and scanned the crowd shouting

"Who is ready for another song!" I waited for the answering shouts. "Ok then LET'S GO!"

An hour later I walked of stage, tired, yet exhilarated, to find Dimitri.

He picked me up and carried me off, to a car, to my house. I screamed at him "Why are you doing this, How did you know where I went!"

He looked down at me and answered my second question. "I knew you would have had to have gone to someone with a lot of money and Lissa knew nothing and Adrian finally managed to convince me, so I guessed your father and I was right!"

He shoved me down onto a chair he sat beside me but I turned my head away from him.

"Roza" He said gently. "Why did you leave?"

I looked at him, tears gathering in my eyes, "Because you didn't want me anymore, and no one needed me anymore, I finally have a good life here, and you come along and ruin it!" He pulled me close to him as the tears came pouring down, after so long it felt so good just to be in his arms, I tilted my face up and he kissed me slowly, the kiss soon turned to more. It held all the things I was used to, passion, lust, love and... hunger, on Dimitri's part anyway. I finally realized, what really happened when Lissa changed him back, could it be possible he still needs blood? I looked u at him.

"Tell me Dimitri"

He looked ashamed and tried to look away, but I wouldn't let him. "Roza, when Lissa changed me back... I don't think I became fully dhampir again, I need blood, and she explained to me, about soulmates, and how maybe with us both being rather special that it lead to me needing only your blood. I couldn't tell you, so I tried to push you away, and this is where it got me" He looked so sad at that moment I couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"Dimitri" I said, "Drink from me, I know you need it don't deny it. I want to help you!"

He looked at me confused, "but it hurts? Why would you go through that pain?"

I laughed at him. "Because I need you to be alright for me to be alright" He looked at me, love and understanding shining in his eyes. He leant to my neck and I bent my head to make it easier for him. I felt his breath on my skin, and then the pain of his fangs in my flesh. It kept on hurting, not like when he was strigoi or with Lissa. He pulled away quicker than he had last time but I was still feeling drowsy. "Sleep Roza" He whispered, and I did.

**Ok so how didya like that? Sorry I haven't mentioned any other characters besides Rose and Dimitri for a while, but I will soon, All right for the song lyrics go to Katy Perry, no copyright intended, hope you all like the story, Sazza **


End file.
